<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hallucingenics by birdy1171</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195775">Hallucingenics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdy1171/pseuds/birdy1171'>birdy1171</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Season/Series 15, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Ships Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Original Character(s), Post-Canon Fix-It, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdy1171/pseuds/birdy1171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is God, Cas is gone, and Dean has a job application unfinished sitting on his desk. One final hunt with his brother, he can't keep losing people.<br/>Sam and Dean take on a case, only to find a Mother-Daughter duo investigating as well, only to Dean one of them isn't an exact stranger. Four hunters walk into that barn, only three walk back out breathing. Now without her Mother, Malachi Harrison offers up a potential way for Dean to get Castiel back after overhearing one of the brother's conversation.<br/>Sam and Eileen notice one-too-many similarities between Malachi and Dean to be a coincidence. </p><p>-A fix-it fic with a possible scenario where Dean and Cas use their words, Sam and Eileen get the reunion they deserve and some extra characters for a new plot line because the writers are wimps-</p><p>p.s don't post anywhere else thxs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue<br/>
Prologue 

His dad drove off in an attempt to blow off the remaining steam from the argument, leaving Dean to deal with the aftershock of the bombshell. Sam left, leaving to follow some semblance of his dream – experience a normal life’s offering, things like college, parties, classes and whatever else comes with the “apple pie life”. At least that what Dean often referred to it as.
Having wondered for some time before stumbling across a bar, Dean couldn’t help but feel an extra push of weight creep into his chest as he sat down on one of the broken leather stools that lined the bar. The old pool table was being used by two truck drivers; other inconspicuous people scattered the place.

Placing his elbows on the bar, Dean pushed his hands into his eyes to try and relieve the headache he felt forming. Too much, the night had been too much and his Dad; well, it was his Dad, what other reaction could he have expected from John Winchester.

“Looks like you need a drink.” A voice called out, the bar tender wiping down some glasses watched as Dean wiped his hands down his face to look at her.

Dean squinted for a moment, “well, I won’t argue if you’re offering.”

She huffed a laugh before moving over to pour some liquor into a glass, setting the napkin on the bench before placing the glass down, to which Dean nodded in thanks. Titling his head, Dean noted the name tag.

“Can I make the joke ‘hey there Delilah´ or is that off the table?” Dean joked, trying his best to engage in shameless flirting as a distraction. It didn’t do much.

Delilah leant onto the bar, her hair falling over her shoulder, “not if you’re the one saying it.”

They continued the flirting and chatting for the next few hours, Dean hadn’t received any messages from Sam or his Dad, he knew that most likely he wouldn’t until morning when John wanted to get going. Delilah not so subtly mentioned that she was the closing tender and there was a room upstairs she was staying in. So that’s how one of the worst nights Dean had experienced thus far in twenty-three or so years ended.

He didn’t want to remember it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean couldn’t sit up fast enough, the coldness of his room quickly washed over him. A nightmare, it had to be an awful nightmare.

It wasn’t.
The little room they had more designated for Cas remained empty, no sign of the Angel sitting for the evening while the brothers got some version of sleep.

I love you.

It was like the words were taunting him, finding some comfort on the made bed, Dean curled in on himself, trying to forget that Cas wasn’t going to walk in and ask what was wrong.
Because he wasn’t coming, not this time and Dean couldn’t take it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something you learn as hunters is a level of awareness that can pick out another hunter. Several things could be indicators, certain mannerisms such as small markings of protection etched into belongings, anti-possession tattoos or amulets and so forth.</p>
<p>Dean eyed off a certain car that appeared in a location tied to the case, the crime scene, hell it even felt like the car was following the Impala around as the boys drove. Sam agreed with him when Dean nodded carefully towards it. </p>
<p>“Monster or another hunter?” Sam questioned from the passenger seat; they had the location for tonight, but they needed to know who was scoping them out first.<br/>Dean flicked his eyes to the rear-view mirror, where the car attempted to stay a certain distance away. He focused back on the road, the distraction welcome from every other thought that he couldn’t deal with. </p>
<p>“Guess we’ll find out,” Dean responded, pulling into a rest stop carpark part of the way to their desired location, the car pulls up too. </p>
<p>Slipping his hand across the seat carefully, Dean waited for Sam to drop his gun into his palm before turning to get out of the Impala. Sam following suit, his own firearm ready to go. With a gesture, both brothers raised their guns and aimed, ready for whatever stepped from the vehicle.</p>
<p>They were met with two guns pointing back. </p>
<p>“Shoot and we shoot back!” The driver of the opposing car called, she was hiding from complete view behind her tinted window and door; her companion doing the same.</p>
<p>“Drop the gun!” Dean yelled back, equally annoyed sounding. They had a job to do, two boys to save and—and an Angel to get back. </p>
<p>The gun from the passenger side dropped from view and hair became visible, “You make everything so damn difficult Delilah!” The voice was also female but sounded much younger.<br/>“My hands are up,” Two hands, gun still in one, raised above the door, “hunters too!” </p>
<p>Slowly, the female made her way around the side door, she moved rather calculated but had a reserved look on her face. A face Sam couldn’t help but compare to his brothers, she looked decently similar to Dean, who still had his gun raised towards the drivers door. Sam’s own held not as high at the passenger. </p>
<p>The driver relented eventually too, showing her hands and moved to stand near the younger, when their guns were fully lowered and tucked away, the brothers lowered theirs. </p>
<p>The older woman, supposedly Delilah, glared at the other, “that would get you killed any other time Malachi Harrison.”</p>
<p>“Harrison?” Dean questioned, squinting at Delilah harshly, Sam pulled a confused face as she smiled. </p>
<p>“Been a while Dean, wasn’t sure if you would recognise me.” She quipped, Sam didn’t like her, and he could tell Dean wasn’t fond of whatever memory they shared. </p>
<p>“You never mentioned being a hunter when we met,” Dean stated.</p>
<p>“A great deal can change in eighteen years Dean Winchester, I was always a hunter, but I never remember you disclosing your day job.” </p>
<p>“Wasn’t exactly a dinner conversation to have over a drink of whisky was it.” He wasn’t asking Delilah a question. </p>
<p>Sam decided to interject, “you hunting the vamps from this case or just stalking?” </p>
<p>“We’re hunting, figured out you had rocked up just before, followed your leads.” The kid spoke this time, her eyes squinted at Sam. </p>
<p>“Great, now it’s a party, but we have this handled.” Dean winked and ducked his head in a dismissive gesture at Delilah as he spoke and moved to leave. </p>
<p>“We’re coming with Dean, get off that high horse.” Delilah snipped back; Dean saw the kid roll her eyes but stiffened as Delilah’s gazed hardened on her. He knew that gaze all too well from the number of times his Dad has directed towards himself. </p>
<p>“How old even is your partner Delilah?” Dean found himself asking, two reasons supplied the question. One, she had to be younger than twenty and considering the one time, before now he had seen Delilah was leaving her room, he had to know. </p>
<p>The second, he couldn’t help but feel a certain level on empathy, Delilah seemed to act towards the kid the same John did towards Dean. </p>
<p>“Nineteen Dean, she isn’t yours.” Delilah snapped, obviously not amused by the topic conversation.</p>
<p>So, Malachi was Delilah’s, but couldn’t be Deans because that timeline wouldn’t fit. At least that what Dean told himself.</p>
<p>Sam’s eyebrows rose slightly at the blatant confession, he’d figured there were a couple of ways Dean may know Delilah and that had only confirmed it. Though he made eye contact with Malachi as her eyes rose from the ground, very prominent green eyes stared at him. Sam wasn’t buying it, when they got home, this was a conversation to be had – he might consult Eileen on how to broach the topic with Dean though.</p>
<p>“Dean we don’t have time argue this one, besides if it’s a nest the job will get down quicker with more hands,” Sam interjected again, hoping that if his brother agrees, one, the case will go quicker and two, he might be able to get the truth from either Delilah or Malachi. Most likely from the latter. </p>
<p>His brother rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, Dean couldn’t help but like the idea the case being over quicker. It meant he could get back to the bunker and figure out how in the hell he could get Cas back.<br/>Dean sighed, “yeah whatever, don’t lag behind.” <br/>With that, the respective pairs made their way back into their cars and continued to the outskirt house.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“We don't do fast food.” The reaming brother spoke, Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes harshly. </p>
<p>The location of the two boys was obtained, and something that was interesting to witness was how Malachi and Delilah interacted. Sam noted how similar Malachi composed herself during the hunt to his brother, another piece of information he tucked away to bring up. </p>
<p>The race to get the boys out of the nest was fuelling the adrenaline. Each vampire down was one less to worry about. Dean doing his best to stall Jenny to begin with before it broke out. <br/>Bodies fell, and Dean felt himself be pushed backward by one of them, only to be shoved sideways by Delilah who took on the now even more pissed off vampire. Sam, Dean and Malachi had barely a moment to try and intervene before Delilah was against a beam support, head thumping back with a sickening thud. </p>
<p>Malachi swung down, taking it out with a brutal precision, a death’s focus before dropping the machete and turning to her mother. Delilah wore a ghost smile and sucked in a rattling breath, her shirt darkening where blood spread through the fabric. <br/>Dean stood, eyes wide as he noted Delilah’s state, Sam was quick to rush out to grab the medical kit. Something had to be able to be done, this wasn’t a controlled story anymore. </p>
<p>“You know I’m not walking out of here right?” Delilah said with some form of firmness, Dean was a little shocked at her choice of parting words to her kid but didn’t speak on it.</p>
<p>“You’ve lived through worse” Malachi offered as self-comfort, she didn’t think today would be it.</p>
<p>“Don’t lie to yourself Malachi you know bet—” Her voice was interrupted by a cough. </p>
<p>Malachi tucked her face into the crook of her Mother’s neck, “Please? Don’t do this.” </p>
<p>For the few things Dean had heard this kid say, those words made her sound so much younger and he had to look away. Hurry up Sammy was all he could think. </p>
<p>Delilah heaved again, “you tell when if you need to Malachi,” she squeezed her daughters hand, “just don’t leave till after I’m gone yeah?” </p>
<p>“Please.” Was all Malachi could handle to say.</p>
<p>“I’ve got regrets, hell I’ve got plenty of secrets too, but Malachi I know I don’t have the time to confess all my sins so,” she threaded their fingers together, “just breathe with me till the end.”</p>
<p>Sam rushed in, holding whatever he could grab, but the sight that greeted him stopped him short, looking to Dean, who met his gaze and shook his head. Delilah didn’t want saving. The brothers back from the room, standing outside the barn’s doorway. </p>
<p>“I’ll go find the boys; Dean don’t let her carry her Mother of here alone.” Sam whispered, heading back out into the night, leaving Dean to watch quietly.</p>
<p>It was quiet, not what you would expect, no heartbreaking sobs, no yelling or pleading for Delilah to stay. Dean took a breath and squared his shoulders. Peaking back into the barn he saw Malachi move Delilah away from the beam, almost falling of the weight of her Mother.</p>
<p>“Hey kid, no, here.” Dean moved over and took the weight from Malachi who had silent tears rolling down her face. “We have a place that we can give her a hunters funeral if—” </p>
<p>“Put her in my backseat, I’ll follow you.” Malachi wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. </p>
<p>Dean only nodded, he looked down at Delilah’s face and couldn’t help but wonder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pyre pushed hot air into their faces as they watched the body burn. Malachi stood a bit away from the brother’s, she hadn’t washed her hands or changed yet, blood still somewhat caked them, and Dean couldn’t help but infer she was scared to look in the mirror that sat above the sink. He knew that feeling, to be retreating so far back into your mind to avoid the pain that creeps after losing someone. </p><p>He was the same after purgatory. The same after Cas’s funeral. </p><p>Dean couldn’t give him another funeral this time.<br/>
Not just because to him, Cas was just stuck in the Empty, but because if he had to really say goodbye forever, he couldn’t do that without seeing him one last time. One time that wasn’t reliant on them running out of minutes, where something didn’t steal him away.</p><p>The fire began to settle down, a small indication on how long they had been standing. Sam turned to Malachi.<br/>
“Were you staying somewhere? Or have someone to call?” His brother questioned; Dean waited for the kid’s response. </p><p>“No, never bothered with a motel this trip.” Malachi’s eyes drifted to the floor, picking at her nails. “Thank you for helping get her here, but I’ll be out of your hair now.” </p><p>Dean turned to Sam who was giving him a look, almost telling him he better not let the kid get in her car and disappear down the road. </p><p>“You’re not driving tonight, that’s what will get you in an accident, get cleaned up and take a night.” Dean wasn’t suggesting and Malachi made eye contact with him after he spoke.<br/>
“I don’t want anyone’s pity, she’s dead, I can’t change it.” </p><p>While her words shocked Sam to hear such a blunt sentence, Dean understood. Malachi wasn’t in shock, she wasn’t in denial, she was pissed and rightfully so.<br/>
“It’s not pity if it’s for your own good Kid, follow us back to the motel, use a spare room and sleep for the night.” </p><p>She nodded reluctantly. </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Malachi had never had anyone consistent in her life but her Mother. As messed up and abnormal as her upbringing had been, Delilah was still the only family she knew. So, sitting in the motel on the edge of the single bed, staring at her broken and blood-stained fingernails, she felt her shoulders shake in small tremors. </p><p>Going to the bathroom, she kept her eyes strained to the sink, washing her hands till they were red raw from the scrubbing. No blood remained but the feeling was like a ghost holding her hands. Malachi left the bathroom and shut off the light to avoid the mirror.</p><p>Slipping out the door of the room, she sat leaning against the railing, cars decorated the area, but her own car was parked next to the brother's Impala. Sam had opted to drive her car, while she lay curled in the back of their car. Dean didn’t push her to speak again.<br/>
Her interest piqued when she heard the brother speaking, crouching so she wasn’t seen, Malachi snuck closer to the cars and listened. The boys at the trunk of the Impala. </p><p>“Have you tried Rowena? Or Jack?” Sam asked while Dean wiped down the rear window, dust-caked it from the drive. </p><p>“Of course, I have, but I’ve heard nothing back from Rowena and Jack is busy doing whatever he needs to fix what Chuck broke.” Dean snapped back.</p><p>“But Cas is like Jack’s Father, why wouldn’t—” Sam began to speak but Dean cut him off. </p><p>“Is, Cas is Jacks Father Sam.” </p><p>They were quiet for a moment before Dean sighed, “I just need to get back to the bunker and figure out a way to get him back.”</p><p>“Cas made the deal with the Empty Dean, there might not be a way to undo it,” Sam said softly.</p><p>“I won’t accept fact until I’ve tried Sammy.”</p><p>Malachi knew about the Angel who had helped the Winchesters for years. Through whispers through the hunting community, she had pieced together a mental note of the odd family. At hearing the title, The Empty, Malachi remembered some old entry in a book her mother had deemed useless, but Malachi kept for whatever reason.<br/>
Taking a deeper breath, she popped up from the side of her car and coughed to get their attention. The brothers turned to her surprised. </p><p>“I might be able to help you or I might have a book that can.” She spoke quietly, but it was enough to light some hope in Dean’s chest. </p><p>He didn’t normally take that kind of offer without checking for strings attached but looking at the Kid, and the fact Cas might still have a chance, Dean couldn’t bring himself to look a gift horse in the mouth. Sam beat him to it anyway.</p><p>“What’s the catch?” Sam inquired; not sure they had heard her right.</p><p>Malachi shrugged, “I’ve got no use for the information, might as well offer it forward in case it can help someone else.” </p><p>Sam seemed to contemplate before nodding wearily, Dean looking between Sam and the kid. </p><p>“Where’s the book located?”</p><p>“One of our storehouse not far from here, no offence but I’d rather got get it myself and bring it back, there are other valuables in there that I’d rather not highlight to other people.”<br/>
The brothers couldn’t argue with that.</p><p>“Take this,” Dean opened the driver's door of the Impala and reached into the glove box, he produced a card with a number for a fake alias attached, “call when you have it, and we can organise where to meet.” </p><p>Malachi took the card and pocketed it, nodding her head in agreement. “Talk to you soon then.”</p><p>The boys watched as she retreated into the room, Sam glancing to his brother after he was sure he’d heard the door had been shut and locked.</p><p>“When did you meet the kids' Mother?” He asked as they moved back into their own room for the night, sitting on the edge of his selected bed. </p><p>“Back in 02, in Feb.” Dean responded, grabbing a change of clothes to wear after his shower. His own shirt had blood on it and quite frankly it was uncomfortable when he knew who's blood it was. </p><p>“That’s- that’s oddly specific, and I don’t remember you mentioning meeting her,” Sam noted aloud. </p><p>“Because it was the night after you left for Stanford Sammy, Dad took off to let off the rest of his steam and Delilah was the bartender, nothing really to it.” </p><p>Sam almost cringed at the mention of that night, while he would value it as a relief, he knew Dean’s experiences of the evening weren’t good. </p><p>“And your positive that she isn’t yours?” Sam asked the question hung in the air for a minute. </p><p>“I thought about it, but you heard Delilah, Malachi is nineteen, a year too old to be mine.” Dean rebutted, not wanting to be having this conversation.</p><p>“Sure, she wasn’t lying to protect her kid?” Sam pushed.</p><p>“Drop it, Sammy.” </p><p>He did, but again tucked it away to speak with Eileen, she could give some advice and probably her own input. The thought of Eileen was enough to settle that worry in his chest, so Sam let Dean walk out to take his shower and kicked off his showers. The shower could wait till the morning. </p><p> </p><p>Dean, however, stood under the water flow; head rested against his arm which leant against the tiles. He had wondered if maybe Delilah had lied about the kids' age. Hell, he still wondered it because of how similar she was to himself personality-wise. If you brought appearance into it as well it was more evidence that they were related.<br/>
Sighing he shut the water off, maybe when he found out whether this lead was useful or not, he could ask Malachi if her Mother was truthful about her. From what Dean had gathered, Malachi didn’t have anyone else in her life, if she wasn’t his, maybe the brothers could offer some form of friendship to or introduce her to Jody so she had someone parent like to talk to, hell even Claire might like her.<br/>
Though, if Delilah had lied, and Malachi was his kid, well Dean wouldn’t want to let her just disappear. He wasn’t planning on losing any more family, which is what gave him the somewhat motivation to move in the morning, the fact there was the small chance that he could get Cas back. Because he wasn’t letting that opportunity with him go, not when he didn’t get to say his piece.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam noted Dean carried the phone that was attached to the number they gave Malachi around everywhere since they’d left the hotel. Just waiting for the call or message that she had the possible solution. Sam knew his brother couldn’t handle if this didn’t work or if Malachi never calls. It would be an insanely cruel thing for the kid to do, but Sam could only help that wasn’t her intention. </p>
<p>It had been three days, and Dean was getting more anxious as the hours passed. </p>
<p>Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, but the tension in his shoulders relieved by a degree when a hand slipped around his waist, pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his other arm around her. <br/>Eileen had been one of his first priorities after Chuck had lost when Jack put everyone back. Dean, albeit still coming to terms with everything had told him non-so politely if he didn’t find Eileen first, he’d kick his little brother's ass into gear. </p>
<p>“I’m worried about him,” Sam spoke and signed once they’d pulled away from the embrace; he signed almost from habit now. He was still fiddly was certain signs, but he was getting better. </p>
<p>“She hasn’t called yet?” Eileen asked, also concerned.</p>
<p>Sam shook his head, going to speak but Dean all but fell through the doorway.</p>
<p>“Malachi found it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trio made their way to the Impala and was soon on the road, Eileen opted to come this time, one for support, and two Sam asked if she could tell him if he was vision was going out the window or if Malachi and Dean were in fact similar. </p>
<p>The kid had given them a meeting point half-way between the store house and the bunker, it was a diner with more privacy giving booth seating, which would make conversations easier. <br/>When they arrived, Malachi hadn’t pulled up yet, so they made their way to the seats furthest to the back wall and away from the majority of the population within the building. Sam and Eileen were next to each other, leaving Dean to sit across from them. </p>
<p>It would be helpful because then Eileen could get a side-by-side comparison to form her opinion on the matter. </p>
<p>The bell chimed and Malachi strolled in, she held the strap of a side bag tightly and nodded to the waitress before spotting them. Her shoulders seemed to tense up, Sam gathered she was probably anxious. </p>
<p>Malachi sat down with a nod to all of them, she didn’t know the woman next to the younger Winchester, but she could assume she wouldn’t be allowed to be here unless she was trusted. </p>
<p>“You said you found something?” Dean asked, unable to hold back the question. </p>
<p>Malachi reached into her bag and produced an old book, its cover scratched up and damaged, but the pages were still well kept. She flipped to the page where the ribbon bookmark sat and pointed to a paragraph. </p>
<p>“Deals are made in exchange for something, and whatever the exchanged object is, the deal is somewhat tied to it.” </p>
<p>“Right, like how demons take souls for deals.” Sam offered, wondering where she was going with her point and what it had to do with Castiel’s deal. </p>
<p>Malachi nodded, “You briefly said the Angel Castiel has made a deal, which reminded me of this because Angles don’t have human souls, so what would his deal exchanged be based on because his vessels can’t offer a soul for deals.”</p>
<p>“Their grace,” Eileen spoke up, tilting her head at Malachi as if looking for confirmation on her thoughts. </p>
<p>“That’s what this book seems to point too, look his deal is probably recognisable by his grace because even if Castiel were to change vessels, the entity that he made the deal with would still find him correct?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded, taking in the information, “how does this help Cas?” </p>
<p>Malachi shuffled around, “theoretically, if Castiel gave up his grace, his human form is no longer attached to the item of exchanged, if that’s left behind, the entity has no hold or tie over his human body.”</p>
<p>“Which would free every bit of him but his Angelic powers.” Sam concluded, he looked around the diner, “would this conversation be better elsewhere?” He directed his question to Dean.</p>
<p>Dean agreed and gestured for Malachi to put the book away, “follow our car back to our location, there’s a bit of an arsenal of information and books that might offer more on this theory.” </p>
<p>Malachi shifted out of the booth, followed by Dean, Sam and Eileen. Leaving a tip on the table, they all left the diner and back to their respective cars. </p>
<p>“Malachi—” Dean started but the kid waved a hand at him, </p>
<p>“Just call me Kai, my Mother would use my full name when I did something.” </p>
<p>“Kai then, stay close to the car, it's easy to lose us through some of these roads.” </p>
<p>Eileen and Sam watched the interaction from inside the Impala, Eileen leaning over the seats from the backseat. </p>
<p>She pondered the facts she knew of, and based on how physically similar the kid was to Dean and how easy it is to fake a birthday, she felt that Sam wasn’t too far off on his theory.</p>
<p>“I think you were right Sam,” Eileen spoke, placing her hand on his shoulder. Sam turned to her. </p>
<p>“Then I have a niece and Dean,” Sam spared a quick to his brother before looking back to Eileen, “and Dean has a kid he didn’t know about.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai placed her bag softly onto the table, looking around she noted the details of the bunkers walls, the artifacts, books and other things like the old equipment. It could almost look frozen in time if it weren’t for the occasional item like a hand towel left over the side of a chair from their kitchen, or the laptops on the desk. </p>
<p>“It's amazing.” She stated to no one in particular. </p>
<p>“It’s as much home as hunters can get,” Dean replied, gesturing to the chair for Kai to take a seat in before looking around the bunker himself. </p>
<p>Sam and Eileen carried in a pile of books, each having some form of information on deals, lore on Angels and anything else they deemed maybe even slightly useful to Kai’s theory. <br/>While doing so, they had formulated an idea, Eileen would usher Dean out and talk to him, maybe lure him to the kitchen to make a form of research snack before corning him for his opinion on Sam’s idea. As for Sam, he would try and gather some information from his suspected niece. </p>
<p>“Who wants snacks?” Eileen questioned; eyes stuck on Dean particularly. </p>
<p>Dean noted the stare and nodded carefully, “yeah I could eat.”</p>
<p>“Perfect!” Eileen grabbed Dean by the arm and dragged him out, reluctant to piss her off, Dean allowed her. </p>
<p>Sam shook his head, so much for subtle, and turned to take a seat across from Kai who had already delved back into her book, taking notes on a pad of paper she had in her bag. Sam, feeling a moment of awkwardness creep in, grabbed a book from the pile and started up his laptop. <br/>The silence lasted for a good few minutes before Kai dropped her pen on the table and leant back in her chair, analysing and waiting to catch Sam look up from his laptop. </p>
<p>“Staring isn’t overly polite.” She stated, Sam cleared his throat, “ask what you want to know, awkward silence won’t help your friend.”</p>
<p>“Your age, are you actually nineteen or?” He asked the question bluntly but winced at how it sounded.</p>
<p>Kai stared at him momentarily, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly for a minute and sighed. </p>
<p>“My mother was a good liar, but I guess even good ones slip up eventually.” </p>
<p>Sam tried to stay silent while Kai seemed to try and collect some words, but another question slipped out before she could. </p>
<p>“What’s your birthday?” </p>
<p>“October 26th, 02, which would make me a grand old total of eighteen years old.” She snapped, feeling agitated with the line of questions, but Kai couldn’t bring herself to lie, she wasn’t her mother. <br/>Kai watched as Sam readjusted his posture and clear his throat. </p>
<p>“Do you really need to ask your next question?”</p>
<p>“I’d prefer to hear it then just go around with the inference of the answer.” He replied</p>
<p>“Please don’t make me make you an accomplice in the lie, just go on blissfully unaware and no one else needs to know.” Kai felt trapped. </p>
<p>“But it doesn’t have to be a lie—you can tell Dean.” Sam attempted to reason, but Kai shook her head. </p>
<p>“I’m here to help you and,” Kai swallowed, “you and your brother to get Castiel back and then I’ll be gone.”</p>
<p>“I can’t keep this from him, Malachi.” Sam tried again but felt disheartened as she looked away and squeezed her eyes shut again.</p>
<p>“I won’t ask you to do that, hell my Mother kept it from me for years, so I know the feeling of getting slapped with it, but all I ask is let him get his friend back first.” Kai was wishing for Dean and Eileen to just walk in and end the conversation. </p>
<p>“Cas is my friend, but he is another thing to Dean, something I don’t think he’s grasped yet but—” </p>
<p>“All the more fucking reason not to tell him till, after Sam, I lost my Mother, I’m not here to relive my childhood because I happened to run into Dean.”</p>
<p>Sam was curious about what Kai meant by that, but she was done with the conversation. Kai went back to taking notes from the book and Sam knew better than to push it because Kai was like Dean. He could only hope Eileen was making better conversation with his brother. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean pulled different things from the shelves, trying to find the godforsaken saltshaker that got moved every twenty seconds. Eileen had convinced him that maybe a late lunch was needed, considering no one had eaten at the diner and they had a long night ahead of them.</p>
<p>He could feel Eileen staring at him. </p>
<p>“Something on your mind Eileen?” Dean questioned half-heartedly, making sure to face her properly since his hands were busy slicing buns open. </p>
<p>“The kid?” </p>
<p>“Not you too.” Dean sighed, shaking his head but putting the tray into the oven regardless. </p>
<p>“Sam’s convinced she’s yours and,” Eileen waited till he looked in her in the eyes, “and I think so too.” </p>
<p>“She’s too old Eileen,” Dean tried to reason, but Eileen gave him an unimpressed look and crossed her arms, “fine I thought so too, but the kid hasn’t said squat about it so.”</p>
<p>“Dean,” Eileen walked up to him and flicked his ear, “you need to talk to her.” </p>
<p>“Ouch, okay,” Dean smiled for a moment before it fell, “first Cas, then—then I’ll try.”</p>
<p>“We’ll get your Angel back Dean.”</p>
<p>Dean didn’t so much as bat an eye at the comment of Cas being his because, to be honest with himself for the first time, it’s not something he would mind being true. Malachi crossed his mind for a minute as well, hell he wouldn’t mind if they could build a relationship either. <br/>But Dean felt a dread behind the hope because nothing in his life was ever that simple.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“What so I bust open The Empty, remove his grace and he’s free to go? That seems too simple for our line of work.” Dean inputted, raising an eyebrow at the kid. </p>
<p>“More or less, his grace would have to be left behind for Castiel’s human self to be left alone, there’s no way to render the deal null-in-void so you take what the deal is attached to and leave it behind theoretically The Empty has no power over his physical form.”</p>
<p>“Theoretically, right.” Dean couldn’t help the sarcasm, but he didn’t want to be led around by the nose because her couldn’t control his want for Cas to be back.</p>
<p>“Dean.” Sam chided, hoping his brother wouldn’t accidentally make Kai right about not telling him. </p>
<p>“No, he is right, this is all theoretical, I can’t give confirmation or guarantee this would work, then there would be your issue of getting into The Empty, having a way out and some way to seal whatever rift you make to get inside in the first place.” </p>
<p>“Jack?” Eileen offered,</p>
<p>“He hasn’t answered previous calls, but we could try again” Sam mused will thinking, Dean just shook his head.</p>
<p>“And Jack is?” Kai questioned.</p>
<p>The trio looked at each other before back to the kid. </p>
<p>“Basically God, Castiel’s basically adoptive son, it’s a long story.” Dean attempted to explain.</p>
<p>“Right,” Kai looked at him bewildered but knew better than to question things when she was raised around hunting monsters, “I suggest trying one more call to this Jack because—” <br/>Kai stopped talking and stared with a confused expression.</p>
<p>“What?” Dean asked, turning to look behind him, “Oh my—”</p>
<p>“Hi, Dean.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi, Dean.” </p>
<p>Jack held his hand up and waved somewhat shyly at Dean, whose eyes all but bugged out of his head. Dean didn’t know if he was angry or relieved that Jack was there, something in his mind was yelling both. </p>
<p>“You heard us?” Sam asked, still rooted to his chair, Eileen standing behind him, seemingly shocked as well.</p>
<p>“Yes, I wanted to come before, but it’s a real big mess up there.” Jack’s eyes flicked up to the roof, he seemed saddened by his own lack of appearance earlier.</p>
<p>Dean placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, his own show of affection and understanding without words. It wasn’t worth arguing, not when Cas’ life hung in some balance. <br/>Malachi watched the interaction, tilting her head at the lack of words yet strong show of family bonds. Something that never surrounded her a child, she met Sam’s gaze and shook her head. It wasn’t her family to make opinions on.</p>
<p>“We don’t need to explain the basis for our next question then, can you open a rift and hold it long enough for me to get Cas out?” Dean asked with a serious yet hopeful tone. <br/>Not a tone Sam hadn’t heard from his brother before, but still surprised him on the occasion.</p>
<p>Jack took a breath and thought for a moment, “The Empty is very old, I could open and close a rift to its plane, but you’d need a direct anchor to keep your soul and mind tied to here, that’s able to give you a connection back to this plane, which can be dangerous in itself.”</p>
<p>“I can do it.” Sam pipped in, but Jack shook his head. </p>
<p>“The anchor will serve as a cover over Dean, keeping him a secret for a certain period of time, but The Empty knowns your soul Sam, and Eileen has died before, therefore her soul would also be known to the astral planes.”</p>
<p>“That would leave me.” Kai spoke up, catching everyone’s attention, “I’ve never died nor met The Empty as you put it, therefore I can cover him.” Nodding to Dean, who looked about ready to object.</p>
<p>“She would be correct,” Jack confirmed.</p>
<p>“Hell no, your nineteen, and—” Dean started, but Kai cut him off.</p>
<p>“And your only way without having to relay all this information to another person, the quicker we get over the idea, the quicker you can get him back.” She shot back.</p>
<p>Sam almost laughed because it was like watching a mirror argue with itself. </p>
<p>Dean, for his part, shook his head in disagreement but couldn’t find another argument that would objective. Hell, if objective could even be brought into this situation, he didn’t have grounds to act like a concerned parent. </p>
<p>“Another thing Dean, Cas will either be asleep or hallucinating that are altered to hurt him, you need to make sure he knows it's you and not The Empty playing with him,” Jack said sadly, he was scared too. </p>
<p>Dean felt his chest twist painfully at the thought of Cas going through tortured memories, The Empty playing with him like a toy.</p>
<p>“We’ll get him out, Jack,” Dean reassured, at least attempted too and squeezed his shoulder again. </p>
<p>“Time to start spell prep then,” Eileen said, worried for how deep in thought Kai seemed. </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“You know you don’t have to do this.” Sam interrupted her thoughts, handing her a bottle of water.</p>
<p>“I said I wanted to help, and I will.” Kai reasoned back not wanting to make tension flare with someone who knew her secret. </p>
<p>“Its dangerous to try an anchor one person let alone two.” Sam gave her a knowing look. </p>
<p>“Our job is dangerous all the time, you know that probably better then most people and I can look after myself.” Kai didn’t mean to sound so offended, but she was.</p>
<p>“I never said you couldn’t.” Sam retorted, giving her yet another look. </p>
<p>They stood on the foyer ledge leading out from the door into the bunker, Kai was leaning against the railing looking over the bunker, watching and Eileen or Dean ducked in an out of the room, grabbing different items.</p>
<p>“You want me to tell him,” Kai looked to Sam, “before you do.”</p>
<p>Sam nodded, “probably would be better coming from you, but I know Dean and if your anything like him, you won’t tell him unless you have too, because you think he’ll either be mad, hurt or both.”<br/>Kai just sighed, “not this again, Sam please—”</p>
<p>“You’re not just his kid though, you’re my niece, your family.” He said earnestly as if trying his best to highlight the point.</p>
<p>“I don’t think the word family has the same connotations for me that it does you, Sam.” Kai said somewhat sadly, “because I grew up with just my Mother and she would leave me with whatever babysitter she could find in the location of her hunt.”</p>
<p>“She didn’t know them?” Sam questioned, it felt like an all too familiar tale.</p>
<p>“Never cared too and when I was old enough in her eyes to be left alone, she told me to shoot whatever opened the front door because she would always come through the backdoor.” Kai couldn’t help but snap.</p>
<p>He was scared to ask but did anyway, “how old?”</p>
<p>“Just turned eight.”</p>
<p>Sam couldn’t help but think about what Dean would do or think if he knew that Malachi had a similar childhood if you could really call it that, to them. It might crush him with guilt for not knowing. Dean took on guilt for things he can’t control, this would be no exception. </p>
<p>“I won’t ask you to keep this from Dean, but I cannot promise you that I won’t be in the wind the moment that this is finished.” </p>
<p>Kai descended the stairs and disappeared down the hall.</p>
<p>This left Sam to contemplate how else he could approach this, on one hand, he could wait, Dean would be pissed but it would give Kai the time she was basically asking for to run. Then on the other, he could tell Dean now, and potentially give Kai a family and Dean another thing to try for.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Dean watched as Eileen worked her way through the spell preparations before Jack could do his part, he needed to link with Kai. It would give him a way back with hopefully Cas in tow, Dean couldn’t help but rub a hand over his chest to try and soothe the twisting stress. </p>
<p>Kai made her way into the dungeon quickly, followed by Sam, who looked more stressed than Dean did. Eileen looked up from her work to raise an eyebrow at Sam who shook his head.</p>
<p>Jack, somewhat oblivious to the random increase in tension, shuffled over to Kai and ushered Dean over. </p>
<p>“The spell will give you at most an hour of good connection before its too dangerous to continue, normally it would be longer but the stress of cloaking Dean against The Empty’s power as well as bring Cas back shortens it.” </p>
<p>Dean nodded his head, while Kai just stared, taking in the information. </p>
<p>“You may see a flash memory from each other,” Eileen interjected from the table, Dean quirked an eyebrow in question. </p>
<p>“Because your linking, a memory passes over to justify the link isn’t by force,” Sam explained. </p>
<p>Eileen finished adding a last few before spell ingredients before nodding to the, it was time. </p>
<p>“Ready kid?” Dean asked, taking the knife from Eileen and slicing his palm.</p>
<p>Kai didn’t flinch and copied the action, “let’s get the show on the road then.”</p>
<p>Eileen nodded to them both and the pair added part of their blood to the bowl as Sam began to speak the binding spell. <br/>“Join hands.” Sam directed.</p>
<p>Dean took Kai’s hand, the slices on their palm letting the blood binding to take place. As Sam finished speaking, both Kai and Dean’s eyes rolled back, whites of their eyes showing. <br/>Kai received a copy of one of Dean’s memories, through the foggy haze she could see a man hold out what appeared to be a cassette tape to Dean, who refused and handed it back. <br/>“It’s a gift, you keep those,” Dean spoke. </p>
<p>The man held the tape in his hands and seemed contemplative. Kai realised this was probably Castiel. She felt the haze somewhat clear, but she wouldn’t ‘wake up’ per se until Dean finished viewing whatever memory of hers got blasted down the line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean’s head felt similar to when he got a cold, heavy and in a daze, though it cleared up enough for him to observe whatever memory Kai had given him.<br/>“So, you do have a name,” Kai whispered, flipping between some pages of a worn journal.</p>
<p>She was looking at an entry, the words were fogged but the date was clear. February 8th, 2002. </p>
<p>Dean tried to squint to make the words clearer, but they wouldn’t, he watched as Kai closed the book and hugged the book close to her chest, she couldn’t be older than thirteen in this memory. </p>
<p>“What in the hell?” Delilah’s unmistakable voice chimed through, </p>
<p>“I just wanted to know his name I—” Kai tried but failed to explain herself as Delilah snatched the book away.</p>
<p>“Your ‘fathers’,” Delilah said the word with distaste, “name isn’t your concern Malachi.”</p>
<p>Dean and Kai’s eyes both fell closed as the moved out of the spell’s memory trade, both quietly looked at the other, wondering exactly what they had seen and what significance it had. Kai assumed that the memory of Castiel was one Dean cherished. Dean concluded that while Delilah seemed to act out in Kai’s memory, she kept it close because she found the name she was looking for.</p>
<p>“It’s time for Jack to do his thing, Dean you’ll slip through the rift and Castiel should be close,” Sam said, moving away from the blank wall, Eileen guiding Kai to a seat. </p>
<p>“Kai will pull on the bond notably when you need to get out, when you have Cas or if you need to leave, just call out through the connection and she can pull you through,” Jack said carefully, moving toward a space to face the wall. </p>
<p>Jack’s eyes turned that all too familiar blinding white and pushed a strong course of light through to the wall. It seemed to crack open, black tendrils that haunted Dean’s last memory of Cas slipped though, and Dean took a lasting look at his family before walking through the rift. </p>
<p>It closed behind him and Dean took a deep breath.</p>
<p>Time to bring Cas home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold, sufferably cold, dark and Dean was shivering immediately. For a moment who said a prayer and hoped Cas couldn’t feel this temperature in any way shape or form. <br/>The Empty was just that, empty and left Dean with what could be considered the impossible task of finding Cas amongst it. Wherever he was hidden, it was somewhere not easily found. With the Angel blade and a vial tucked safely in his jacket, Dean reached out to Cas through another praying thought.</p>
<p>Where are you, please let me find you.</p>
<p>Call him crazy, but in his line of work nothing seemed out of ordinary anymore, but a tug in his chest had Dean taking off in a direction and quickly found a silent horror waiting. He’d almost tripped over when he looked toward his feet.</p>
<p>Thousands of bodies lay motionless on the ground, monsters in human bodies, Angels in their vessels and Demons in those who they posses lay scattered in a living graveyard. The most horrifying part was Dean could see the moment their memories were being twisted because their faces contorted into pure fear.<br/>The tug in his chest sent him moving again, this time more aware of where he stepped, he looked at each passing face, trying to find Castiel amongst the wreckage. In the back of his mind, he could feel Kai’s connection, it was urging him to move faster. Time went fast but was non-existent here. A horrible time continuum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai felt each pull the further Dean got from the rift, Jack closed it temporarily ready to flash it to Dean when he found Castiel or if he required a quick exit. Though it didn’t stop the forming migraine that stabbed at her eyes. <br/>Eileen squatted in front of her chair and tapped her arm to get her attention. It was hard to raise her head but did so to allow for a conversation. </p>
<p>“Do you need anything?” Eileen asked, she looked concerned. </p>
<p>Kai nodded her head gently, “just a pain killer please.” </p>
<p>Eileen smiled before getting up to retreat back to the kitchen, not before making sure Sam was watching over the kid. She wasn’t to be left alone. </p>
<p>The stabbing in her head turned into a throbbing and very quickly spread around the whole of her head. Pain coming from every direction like a bouncy ball was being thrown around her skull. Sam went to speak but moved quickly when Kai doubled over and dry wretched.</p>
<p>Sam grabbed a bucket from beside the chair and tucked it under Kai, grimacing at the sound of vomit. Jack bit his nails nervously and looked at the girl sadly, she seemed so sad.</p>
<p>“I think Dean is getting close,” Kai whispered and looked to Sam, nose dripping with blood, Kai vomited again. </p>
<p>Sam wiped his hand across his face, a nervous tick, and hoped Dean would be back soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean struggled to breathe the further he got, till the bodies began to become sparse and then there was none. Except for one. <br/>Off to the side of everyone else, lay a figure dressed in a trench coat Dean could spot from a mile away. He took off in a sprint, ignoring the pain that swelled in his chest and pushed his legs to move quicker. </p>
<p>It took a lot of inner strength not to sob at the sight before him, dropping to his knees, Dean cupped the sides of Cas’ sleeping face.  </p>
<p>“Please Cas, please you need to wake up,” Dean shook his shoulders gently, “Castiel, Cas come on.” </p>
<p>Tears slipped from his eyes when Cas’s face scrunched up, pain and fear so evident that it hurt. Then a loud gasp. </p>
<p>“Cas?” Dan tried again, pulling Cas’ head into his lap. </p>
<p>Castiel gasped loudly again and his eyes shot open, looking around frantically. His eyes found Deans and for a moment he looked relieved before his shoulders shook with a tearful cry. Cas rolled form Dean’s lap and scooted backwards. </p>
<p>“Anyone else, just be anyone else.” Cas tried to reason. </p>
<p>Dean recalled Jack had said he’d probably been experiencing hallucinations and his memories were being used against him. Castiel thought this was another one of those moments.</p>
<p>“Cas, Cas its me, we gotta get you up and out of here.” Dean tried, shuffling forward trying not to spook the traumatised Angel. </p>
<p>“You’re not real, you’re not him.” Cas snapped, glaring so harshly at Dean he flinched. </p>
<p>When he did so, Cas’ face slowly slipped to confusion, a look Dean couldn’t help but fond slightly over. He always looked the same when he got confused, Cas’ head would tilt, and he’d look at you as if you’d said something so ungraspable it was crazy.</p>
<p>“It’s me, Cas I’m serious we have to go,” Dean reached out a hand, hoping that Cas had enough faith left he would take it. </p>
<p>Cas stared at him intently before lifting a shaky hand and placing it in Dean’s, shuddering when Dean pulled him closer, he cried, “Dean?”</p>
<p>“Yeah Cas, it’s me, listen I need to remove your grace.” Dean started carefully not wanting to spook the Angel leaning against him weakly. </p>
<p>To his surprise though, Cas nodded and then titled his head back, leaving his neck exposed. Dean knew Cas had to be sure it was him because there would be no way in hell, he’d let The Empty anywhere close to his grace or to remove it.</p>
<p>Cas was somewhat cradled in his side, and Dean quickly used his one free hand to retrieve the Angel blade and vile. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, this might hurt,” Dean whispered gently before running the blade ever so carefully to create a small nick on Cas’ throat. He quickly exchanged the blade for the vile and allowed the blue light to trickle slowly. </p>
<p>“We have to leave this here Cas I’m—”</p>
<p>“It’s okay Dean,” Cas reassured, already feeling his vision get spotty again.</p>
<p>Dean stood, leaving the vile on the ground, Angel blade in hand and a now without grace, basically human Cas in one arm. Cas’ knees gave way quickly, so Dean slipped a hand under his arms and took his weight so Cas could stay standing. <br/>Dean felt like breathing came a bit easier. but he wouldn’t breathe properly until they were home and alive, so he pulled at the bond in the back of his mind so Kai would know it was time to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai fell off the chair to her knees, clutching her head and called to Jack, “Dean’s got him, time to open the rift.” </p>
<p>Sam held onto Eileen’s hand tightly, she held back equally as strong as they watched Kai all but claw at her head, knowing they couldn’t touch and or help her was hard. </p>
<p>The rift spilt open against the wall again and Kai crawled toward it, reaching her hand into the darkness and pulled. As her hand retreated, another followed. <br/>Quickly two bodies tumbled from the nothingness and landed on the floor, Dean held onto Cas tightly, who had seemed to pass out again. </p>
<p>“Dean!” Sam moved forward, but Dean shook his head.</p>
<p>His brother carefully shifting in a way so he could stand again, this time just opting to pick Cas up properly altogether. Quickly though, Dean looked toward Kai, who had seemed to be conscious but shaking. </p>
<p>Dean looked to Sam, “get Kai up and to a spare room or a couch, I’ll be back out in a minute.” </p>
<p>Sam nodded and moved toward Kai, who watched as Dean quickly retreated with an unconscious Cas. <br/>Kneeling quickly to help her up, Sam tried to offer a hand, but Kai shook her head. </p>
<p>“Just need a minute,” she wiped the blood from her nose and smiled toward the door, “he’ll be happy now.”</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Dean boycotted Cas’ room entirely and went right to his own, placing him down on his bed as gently as possible, straightening out his legs and trying to make sure Cas would be comfortable. Dean let out a shuddering breath at the sight of it. <br/>His thoughts were all over the place, Cas was back, asleep on his bed, Jack said he could stay, Sam and Eileen could be happy. Dean’s thought drifted to Kai, he knew he’d seen blood on her shirt, but hadn’t processed it till then. The energy she would’ve put in to literally pull them through the rift, he’d be grateful for a long time. </p>
<p>Dean didn’t want to leave Cas’ side until he was sure he was awake, but he needed to check on the others and fill them in. Slipping back to Cas’ side, he ran a hand over Cas’ forehead and let his hand linger in the former Angels hair. </p>
<p>“Dammit Cas,” Dean whispered, wiping his eyes with his other hand.</p>
<p>He slipped from the room and left the lamps on, knowing if Cas woke in a dark room, he’d probably have a panic attack thinking he was still in The Empty.</p>
<p>Sam surprisingly met him in the hallway a little away from his bedroom door, he looked worried.</p>
<p>“You okay Sammy?” </p>
<p>“She’s going to be in the wind if I don’t speak fast so just listen okay?” Sam said, speaking quickly.</p>
<p>Dean nodded with a dumbfounded look on his face.</p>
<p>“Delilah lied, Kai is eighteen, born in October 02 and if you didn’t put those details together, she’s your kid and if you don’t haul ass to the main room, she’ll be out that door—”<br/>Sam didn’t finish because Dean was taking off down the hall.</p>
<p>His brother was right, Kai was just slipping her bag over her shoulder when Dean rounded the corner, face still pulled into the astonished look from before. Kai knew she had to sprint now, or it would be a fat ass awkward conversation. </p>
<p>Dean, knowing exactly what she was about to rounded the table in record speed, standing now across from her, still leaving some space for a great escape. </p>
<p>“Wait, just wait.” He tried, hands out as if trying not to spoke her. </p>
<p>“Sam told you.” She sighed, feeling her posture slip and shoulders sag. </p>
<p>“Was he not supposed too?” Dean asked, curious how long his brother knew.</p>
<p>“I didn’t expect him not too, just thought I would be quicker before you get angry, he only put it together today and I asked him not to say anything until after you got your guy back,” Kai explained, hands tightening around the strap of her bag.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you want me to know?” </p>
<p>Kai squeezed her eyes shut tightly for a moment, “you have your brother, you just got Castiel, whoever he is to you, back, I figured Jack is basically your son as well and Eileen is basically your sister-in-law. I didn’t see the point of dropping some news when you didn’t know for eighteen years anyway.”</p>
<p>“I would’ve been there if—”</p>
<p>“I know.” </p>
<p>The two stared at each other in silence, Dean processing the new information and Kai waiting for a good moment to leave, eyes flicking to the door. </p>
<p>“Cas will wanna meet the person who helped save, he’d probably liked if you’d stay,” Dean spoke softly, and Kai bit her lip. </p>
<p>“And you? You know I’m eighteen you don’t need to feel obligated; I can be out of your hair.” Kai tried to reason, but still feeling a form of childish hope Dean might ask her to stay as well. </p>
<p>“I want to stay, I, I’d like to know who my kid is,” Dean wasn’t sure how to put his feelings into words, still trying rewire that part of himself that didn’t let people in, undo the learnt ways from when he was a kid. </p>
<p>Kai nodded and placed her bag down on the table, “okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The finale for the show? Yeah, we don't know her, the writers were wimps and I'm a cranky 5'1 bisexual with too much time on my hands. Fight me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>